Family Portrait
by demeterfan5556
Summary: Jemima is so upset her parents are fighting again. oneshot and songfic. fetures jemima, demetr, and macavity


Here is my new story r&r please.

I do not own CATS TSE and ALW do

I donot own PINKS song family portrait

I have gotten some reveiws saying some suggestions and i like that so now im fixing this song fic.

i would like to thank Xbakiy010, summer rose12, and insanemistosingsmore for their revews. thanks guys!

Family Portrait

Tonight was a sad night for little Jemima. She was so upset her parents were fighting again, she didn't know what to do. Jemima was scared she heard glasses breaking and her parents yelling and she heard crying. Jem loved her family more then herself. She listened closely. "Your so evil how dear you hit me your own mate." Demeter sobbed. " you can not tell me what i cant do im the cat of mystery." Macavity yelled as he took another swipe at Demeter. Demeter yelped in pain, Jemima couldnt beleave her own dad would hit her mom like that. " I bet you dont care about Jemima, your own daughter." Demeter yelled as she was backing away from the hidden paw. " why would I care about that daughter of yours she was a mistake." " She was not a mistake." Demeter yelled once more. Then it hit her Jemima remembered a song she heard from a human girl. and she begain singing it.

" Momma please stop cryin, I cant stand the the sound. Your pain is painful and it's tearin' me down, I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed, I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said.

" I should have just went with Munku, I would be better off with him." demeter sobbed. " Grrr How dare you talk to me like that or Ill lock you in a cage just like when you use to be so bad." Macavity yelled back with a sinister grin on his face. " i hate you Macavity! You are so evil."

Now all Jemima could Hear was sobbing and she sang on. "You fight about money, about me and my brother, and this I come home to this is my shelter. It ain't easy growin up in World War 3, never knowin what love could be, you'll see. Now Jemima was almost about to let the tears fall herself. I don't want love to distroy me like it has done my family."

Jemima knew what she had to do no matter the price she had to convince her parents to stay a family. She ran to her parents room and she saw her mom on the floor bawling and her dad look at her with sad eyes. and she sang to them." Can we work it out dad? Can we be a family mom? I promise I will be better. mommy iI will do we work out? can we be a family? I promise I will be better, Daddy please don't leave." jemima was really upset now. " jemima sweetheart GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" Macavity yelled at the top of his lungs. Jemima now had a lot of tears in her eyes now, she couldn't take it anymore, she ran to her room and slammed the door. Jemima heard her daddy yell at her mom more now. " Daddy please stop yellin, I cant stand the sound, Please make Mama stop crying cause I need you bolth around. Mama she loves you, no matter what she says it's true. Mama I know that he hurts you but, remember I love you to. I ran away today ran from the noise, ran away. Really don't want to go back home, but I dont have no choice,no ain't easy growin up in World War 3, never knowin what love could be, well ive seen. I don't want love to distroy me like it did my family.

"I might just leave before you kill me we are over. I HATE YOU!" Demeter yelled as she gathered up her stuff. Jemima didn't hear anything so she sang on now with tears streaming done her adorable face. " Can we work out? can we be a family? I promise I will be better, mommy please don't leave. In our family portrait, we look pretty happy, lets play pretend and act like it goes naturally . I dont want to split the holidays, I do not want tow addresses, I don't want a step brother anyways, and I don't want my mom to have to change her last name. In our family portrait, we look pretty happy. we look pretty normal, lets please go back to that, In our family portrait, we look pretty happy,lets play pretend and act like it goes naturally. In our family portrait, we look pretty happy. we look pretty normal, lets please go back to that, In our family portrait, we look pretty happy,lets play pretend and act like it goes naturally. we look pritty normal Please oh please lets go back to that.

Mommy don't don't leave,Mommy don't don't leave,Mommy don't don't around please. Remember that night when you took my shining star? Mommy don't don't leave,Mommy don't don't leave,Mommy don't don't leave. Don't leave me here alone.

jemima started bawling. She heard a bang, and looked out the window. She saw her mom leave, she was alone. Left with her dad the hidden paw. With that she continued the last verse. " Dad will be nicer, I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother. I wont spill the milk at dinner. Mom I promise I'll be so much better, dad I'll do everything right, I'll be your little queen forever, I'll go to sleep at night." After that Jemima cryed herself to sleep.

FIN

like it hate it tell me please review it will make me wright more!


End file.
